hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra
The Hydra can be found in a unique, cracked-open Hydra Lair in a Twilight Forest Swamp or Fire Swamp. The Hydra appears as a massive creature, with two stumpy legs, supporting a wide, scaly body. Multiple serpentine necks end in heads that bear a passing resemblance to that of the Ender Dragon. The entire creature is covered in blue-green and dark blue scales. It can easily destroy placed blocks with its tail. Combat The Hydra is extremely dangerous in combat, and full Diamond, Steeleaf or Naga scale armor is recommended. The Hydra has three main attacks. All of its attacks come with ample warning individually, but multiple heads will often attack at the same time, so players will have to react quickly. The Hydra's thick scales offer considerable protection, and many of an adventurer's attacks will deal little damage unless aimed directly into one of the Hydra's unprotected open mouths.If possible use fire resist while fighting him. As the Hydra takes damage, some of its heads will die. Unfortunately, two heads quickly grow back to replace every one lost, to a maximum of seven heads. Fire Breath The Hydra's signature attack, fire breath will inflict damage and light targets on fire. A head about to breathe fire will raise itself higher, and open its mouth to reveal small flames. Heads breathing fire can't track the target as quickly or accurately, so speed is the best way to avoid being hit by this attack. The fire breath has a maximum range of around 20 blocks from the center of the Hydra. The Hydra seems to be protected by magic or other powers that nullify attacks from beyond the maximum range of its breath weapon. It also has magical loot. Explosive Bombs Heads about to attack with bombs will raise up and emit smoke from their mouth. The Hydra spits three bombs at a time, which detonate immediately upon contact with another creature, or after a short time on the ground. The bombs are highly kinetic and will bounce if attacked. Reflecting bombs back at the Hydra is a good way to deal damage, especially if you can hit them into an open mouth. The bombs usually don't damage the surrounding terrain, but if the Hydra sees its target hiding behind a barrier, it can fire a bomb that blasts with the power of a TNT explosion. Bombs have a range of around 24 blocks from the Hydra. WARNING: Attempting to deflect these bombs with the Gilded Diamond Shield or perhaps the plain Diamond Shield from Asgard Shields can crash your game. If you normally use a Gilded Diamond Shield, be careful not to guard when the Hydra spits these bombs at you. Bite Attack If tempted by a sufficiently close target, the Hydra will attack with its powerful jaws. This is a great opportunity to use swords or other close range weapons to attack the Hydra's open mouth directly, but be sure to move before the head follows through with the lunging bite attack. The bite deals massive damage to anything unlucky enough to be hit. Treasure Slaying a Hydra is highly rewarding. First off, slaying a Hydra will give the player access to the minerals found within the Hydra Lair. The Hydra drops several dozen Hydra Chops, an overpowered, extremely nourishing and saturating food item that also gives regeneration powers for a short time. Also included are several doses of the Hydra's Fiery Blood, which can be combined with Iron Ingots to make powerful weapons and armor, as well as a Hydra Trophy item. Notes *When spawning a Hydra from an egg, an area roughly 30x30x30 will be turned into air to make room for the Hydra, unlike other mobs that can spawn "suffocating". Spawning Hydras near important structures are not recommended because of this. Category:Twilight Forest Category:Boss Category:Mobs